narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adapting Seal Generation
Naturally guided to explore the world of hexagrams to counter his blessed curse, Sannoto is well versed in the art of fuinjutsu despite his main specialization being his natural ability to transmute matter into metals. Unable to find a current seal that will entirely nullify the skill, Sannoto has explored various seals and hexagrams, exploring the effects of hundreds if not thousands in his lifetime. As such, he has gained an understanding on how fuinjutsu is affected and Inspired by the Fourth Hokage, Sannoto sought the world of seals, scrolls, hexagrams and trigrams and commonly refer to his actions as the pursuit to master the written ninjutsu. The signs of the Chinese Zodiac are often used for that of Fuinjutsu and actually make up the hand seals used for modern day Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, as the signs are often used to concentrate chakra in a specific direction, elemental state and mold one side of one’s energy. Thus, they naturally assist someone in molding energy and using it, even so that the modern day handseals are simply derived from fuinjutsu seals, meaning that fuinjutsu formulas correspond to ninjutsu hand seals. However, unlike hand seals, Fuinjutsu formulas are composed of several different zodiac signs all compressed into one formula, thus they move, mold, change, and direct chakra and energy more efficiently, to such an extent that one does not even need to transform his own chakra when channeling them through these formulas as the formulas themselves, being composed of the zodiac signs, control the energy by working and interacting with each other; one zodiac sign changing one part of the energy and the other changing that energy even more, which is normally impossible to do with regular handseals, unless one has amazing and great skill. This allows one to use everything ninjutsu and genjutsu related through the use of these zodiacs, fuinjutsu seals. Holding the ability to God’s formula’s themselves, Sannoto is an extremely resourceful shinobi. Using his knowledge on the Chinese Zodiac and manner in which each hand seal corresponds and interacts with one another, Sannoto can create new seals, formulas and techniques with very little effort. These new things can range from simple formulas to more complex formulas, such as sealing equipment to sealing entire creatures and many more unique aspects. Inevitably, Sannoto’s mastery of Written Ninjutsu proved to be more of assistance than simply sealing things, as the combination of these basic Chinese zodiacs, Sannoto can create intricate seals which can generate entire elements. Though in the pursuit, Sannoto has yet to find a cure to his blessed curse, however he does make use of his metal abilities in conjunction with the fuinjutsu. On his metal, he often will create them with fuinjutsu formulas inscribed on them, typically seals that or those seals that to the metals. Normally, Sannoto creates the projectiles that he throws, shuriken, kunai and such with the explosive seals on them, being much more beneficial than using an actual explosive tag, for the formula on the shuriken were normally unnoticeable.